


【ME】Super Model

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: *正文里写不下背景了，简单交代一下：由Google开发的Orkut始终占据巴西的社交网络头把交椅，为了抢占巴西市场，Mark亲自前往里约考察。他手下的高管给他出主意，让他邀请巴西本土的名人注册Facebook，提升Facebook知名度和市场占有率。在送来的名单上，Mark看到了巴西顶级超模Eduardo Saverin，被美色冲昏头的Mark说出了想潜规则对方的话，结果他没想到，Eduardo的真实身份其实是巴西最大黑帮的小少爷。*本质搞笑文略略略。*脑洞来自hayato太太。





	【ME】Super Model

　　从昏迷中醒过来以后，Mark忍不住“嘶”了一声。他后脑被钝器击中的地方痛感明显，鼻喉间还残留着乙醚那种令人晕眩的气味。Mark在心里暗骂着自己领着天价薪资却尸位素餐的安保团队，面无表情地合着眼睛继续装死。

　　他的耳朵敏锐地捕捉着周围的动静：没什么声响，看来他十有八九被带到了郊区，大概就像是电影里经常出现的那种废弃工厂。Mark暗想着这里应该比错综复杂的贫民窟要好些：贫民窟在巴西完全就是法外之地，如果一旦被黑帮绑架到贫民窟，除非赎金高到让绑匪满意主动放人，不然绝无逃出的可能。正当Mark闭着眼睛思索自己如何联系外界释放求救信号的时候，他听到一个人走近的声音。皮鞋跟踩在水泥地上，发出咔哒咔哒的清脆响声。

　　Mark一瞬间绷紧肩膀，随即又状若无事地松懈下来，态度松弛地假装闭着眼睛。那个脚步声离他越来越近了，Mark调整了自己呼吸的频率，好像他真的是在熟睡一样。

　　脚步声在他身边停住了。Mark支起耳朵，捕捉对方的动静。

　　他听到一声轻笑。那个人弯下腰，温热的呼吸拂过他的耳廓。

　　“既然醒了就别装睡了。”那副带着巴西口音的柔糯嗓音像是被熬化了的糖浆一样，有着让人心荡神驰的甜蜜，说出来的话语却像是冷冰冰的尖刀，“还是需要我让人给你浇盆冰水清醒清醒？”

　　Mark睁开眼睛，尖锐地瞥了身旁的人一眼。对方好整以暇地直起腰，拍了拍衣襟上压根不存在的褶皱，似笑非笑地俯视着Mark。Mark的视线顺着对方一丝不苟的精致套装向上看去，在看清那个人的脸后，Mark愣住了。

　　他认识这个人——Eduardo Saverin，巴西本土最受欢迎的模特，Prada上季官方宣布的全球大使。两天之前，他刚刚在Orkut上发布了和Adriana Lima一起拍的香水广告大片，助推这款香水在上架十小时内被抢购一空。

　　Mark不可置信地瞪着眼睛，看着这个有着全世界最性感男人之称的巴西超模迈着能在巴黎时装周T台上压轴走秀的步子，优雅地走到这间废弃工厂正中的木桌旁边。一边站着的一位五大三粗的保镖立刻殷勤地为他拉开椅子，Eduardo对他展颜一笑，露出屈尊降贵的表情款款坐了下来。

　　Mark现在紧皱的眉头当中能夹死一只苍蝇。他面色不善地来回打量这间废弃工厂——他脑袋上悬着一扇生锈的电扇，高高的灰墙上方，用栅栏围着的小窗玻璃上落满了厚厚的灰尘。

　　大概估计了一下自己没有最佳的逃脱路线之后，Mark又转过脸，冷峻地注视着面前的人。漂亮俊挺的超模背后紧凑地站了一排八个人高马大的黑衣男人，每一个人都明晃晃地把手枪别在腰上。Mark微微偏了偏头，他的身后也站了四个男人，站得笔直，怀抱里端着黑黝黝的机枪。和这帮荷枪实弹的人对比起来，Mark雇佣的那帮所谓的海豹突击队退役军官简直就是玩过家家的三岁小孩。

　　“Mr.Zuckerberg。”Eduardo甜蜜地呼唤他的名字，Mark因此扭过头。

　　“你可以叫我Mark。”硅谷暴君木着脸回复。

　　Eduardo立刻回报以一个甜死人不偿命的笑容。

　　“OK，你也可以叫我Eduardo。”他软绵绵地说。他的声音一点都不像个成年男性，反而带着甜蜜的黏糊，再加上他改不掉的鼻音，让每一句话听起来都像是撒娇。他在说这句话的时候，还无辜地眨巴着他那双大得过分的焦糖色眼睛，无死角地向Mark释放自己的魅力信号。

　　暴君很有骨气地忍住了自己想要咽口水的欲望。

　　“So，是你把我绑架到这里的？”他冷静地问道，话语间不自觉地带上一贯的刻薄和讽刺，“我不知道巴西最有名的男模竟然是个教父。说吧，你想要多少赎金？”

　　Eduardo坐在椅子上，优雅地把自己那双无处安放的长腿交叠在一起，矜持地双手扶住膝盖。

　　“首先，我不是教父。如果你想知道的话，我可以告诉你：做教父的那个是我父亲。”他认真地和Mark解释，“其次，我绑架你也不是为了要赎金——别误会，我对你的钱还是很感兴趣的，但是这一次，是你先招惹我的。”

　　他皱着眉，把自己修长白皙、保养得宜的手举到眼前。旁边的一位保镖见状，立刻殷勤地递上一套修剪指甲的工具。Eduardo微笑着低声道了谢，取出一枚指甲刀开始修剪指甲。

　　在一片令人无言的沉默后，Eduardo吹了吹手指尖，满意地抬起手对着不远处临时支起的探照灯照了照。紧接着，他说了一句看成石破天惊的话。

　　“我听Alexandre Hohagen说，你想操我。”

　　Mark听到自己的脑子里传来“嗡”的一声。他非常确信，自己大脑里的那块主板一定烧坏了。

　　Damn，他在心里暗骂，Hohagen这个大嘴巴怎么什么都往外说？！

　　Mark悲壮地抬起头闭了闭眼。如果他今天还有命离开这个仓库，一定回去就炒了Hohagen。他怎么不早点告诉自己，Eduardo Saverin其实是巴西地下黑帮的二世祖？！

　　Eduardo饶有兴趣地观赏着Mark风云变幻的脸色：“所以你真的想操我？”

　　“我不是，我没有，”Mark顶着一张面瘫脸，努力想让自己显得真诚一点，“他瞎说的。”

　　“真的？”Eduardo反问道，声音里竟然还有点失落，“你觉得我不够性感，没有想和我上床的欲望？”

　　Mark卡壳了。他陷入人生前所未有的纠结中，因为不管说真话还是说假话都惩罚巨大。可是他面前坐着的可是Eduardo Saverin：《People》杂志评选的年度最性感男士，即使是笔直地堪比钢筋的Mark，也愿意为了那双长腿和那个饱满的翘屁股变弯。

　　Eduardo显然误会了Mark的纠结。他有些不开心地撇了撇嘴，抬手招呼了一个手下过来。

　　小少爷有些困扰地偏着头，思索了好一会后才慢吞吞开口。

　　“还是溺死吧，”他认真地说，“我不喜欢血。”

　　Mark听得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩——他刚刚在说什么？是在说怎么弄死自己吗？！

　　不可能吧？！自己现在是福布斯排行榜上最年轻的白手起家亿万富翁，Facebook的影响力更是遍及世界，这次来访巴西也是公开行程，难道Saverin家在巴西的势力真的大到只手遮天，能完全压下他这样一个公众人物的下落不明事件？！

　　Mark越想越毛骨悚然。他看着两个黑衣男人一起抬了一个巨大的水缸过来，其中一个还卷起了衣袖。Mark感觉自己的卷毛都要被吓直了，在那个黑衣男人向自己走过来的时候，Mark闭上眼睛，不知道哪来的勇气，大喊了一声。

　　“我没想操你！”他喊到，还分出半秒钟分辨了一下自己的声音有没有发颤，“我是……我是想追求你。”

　　他越说声音越小声，在心里责骂自己是不是脑子短路才会突然说这种话。Mark惴惴不安地看了一眼被放到自己面前的半人高的水缸，又抬头看了一眼Eduardo。

　　出乎他意料的，Eduardo好像对他刚才的奇怪发言很高兴。他又打了个响指，那两个黑衣人又一声不吭地把水缸搬走了。

　　Mark莫名其妙地看着这一切。他现在有点怀疑自己不是正在经历绑架，而是被带到了什么恶搞电影的片场。

　　“谢谢你对我魅力的肯定，Mark。”还坐在桌子后面的Eduardo看上去兴高采烈，“亚马逊河里不用多一条冤魂了。”

　　Mark麻木地看着他。他已经开始忍不住猜测长着天使般漂亮脸蛋的Eduardo是不是脑子有什么问题了。

　　“但是，”Eduardo又拐了个弯，“既然你要追求我，就要有恒心和毅力。所以一言为定哦，不把我追到手，你不许出境离开巴西。这段时间，你就跟着我好了。”

　　“……What？”Mark没反应过来。

　　Eduardo面带笑容挥了挥手。下一秒，一个黑衣人面无表情地一步上前，用一个麻袋套上了Mark的脑袋。

　　*

　　Mark重见光明的时候，发现自己正躺在一张kingsize大床上。室内的布置很豪华，多半是什么高级酒店或者私人别墅。把Mark带来的保镖十分尽职尽责，用手铐和绳子把大名鼎鼎的硅谷暴君的双手绑在了床头。

　　Mark挣了挣：保镖的手法很专业，即使Mark这两年通过健身和练习击剑强化了不少体能，早就不再是大学时期那个弱不禁风宅男，但还是挣脱不了这种绑缚。

　　所以没过一会，Mark就放弃了。卧室自带的卫生间里传来哗啦啦的水声，Eduardo正在里面洗澡，还颇有兴致地一边洗澡一边唱歌。可是Mark全无欣赏Eduardo歌声的闲情逸致，因为他完全摸不透这个黑道小少爷的路数。虽然说中国有一句“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流”的古话，可是真的因为对Eduardo有点想法就落到被对方绑架带到酒店的下场，Mark还是有点不情愿。

　　浴室里的水声停了，巴西名模只披着一件敞开的浴袍，就这样款款地走了出来。爱美是人类的天性，躺在床上的Mark还是忍不住对身为盛产美人的宝地巴西的顶级名模Eduardo行了注目礼。但是当Eduardo走到床边，撩开下摆坐到Mark腿上的时候，暴君还是闭上了眼睛，摆出一副要英勇就义的表情。

　　Eduardo忍俊不禁，伸出手像逗猫那样挠了挠Mark的下巴。

　　“你干什么？”他趴在Mark胸口，手指隔着CEO的灰色短袖在Mark身上暧昧地画圈，“觉得我会吃了你吗？”

　　Mark没搭话，继续紧闭着眼睛和嘴唇。

　　Eduardo看到暴君这副样子，就忍不住想逗他。他解开Mark穿着的牛仔裤拉链，掏出暴君尺寸不小的性器，开始帮他手淫。小少爷的手保养得特别好，皮肤娇柔细嫩，手指也格外修长。男人说到底还是容易沉湎于欲望的动物，没过多久，Mark的阴茎就在Eduardo的摆弄下直挺挺地翘起来了。

　　猜到Mark心里想什么的Eduardo看着暴君一副慷慨献身的表情忍不住轻笑了一声：Mark一定是以为Eduardo想要上他，但事实正好相反。Eduardo可是南美人，在性事上热情奔放得很，而且娇气的小少爷才不要做出力气的那个，他要做享受的那个。

　　Mark闭着眼睛，因此错过了格外香艳的一幕：名模从床头抽屉里摸出润滑剂，倒在自己手指上，从浴袍里探了进去。Eduardo下面什么也没穿，而且由于职业需要，他下半身剃得干干净净，秀挺的性器已经微微抬头，迫不及待地想要享用接下来的性爱。

　　虽然一直在Mark面前表现得游刃有余，但事实上，这是Eduardo第一次和男人做爱。卓越的家境让他眼高于顶，再加上他在中学期间就进入了时尚圈，见过的美人数不胜数。Mark当然没办法和腿长两米的维密天使相提并论，Eduardo在听说对方表示想要潜规则自己的时候，更多的也是愤怒而不是开心。可是等他绑走了Mark，准备给这个不知天高地厚的程序员一点苦头吃的时候，却在Mark睁开眼睛的那一瞬间，被那双冷淡的蓝眼睛给攫住了。小少爷心跳瞬间飚到180，用眼神赤裸裸地把Mark从上到下都描摹了一遍，还越看越喜欢。然后他意识到，该死，自己对Mark Zuckerberg一见钟情了。

　　紧接着，Eduardo又感到一阵窃喜：Mark扬言说想睡自己，那他们不就是两情相悦吗？

　　这样想着，Eduardo在开拓自己的同时越发卖力了。他咬着自己丰厚的粉色嘴唇，抑制住随时可能脱口而出的浪荡呻吟，两只手指叉开成剪刀状，把自己的肠壁撑开。一想到Mark等会就要进入自己，二人会彻底合二为一，Eduardo兴奋得脸颊发烫，手指抽插的动作也加快了频率，融化了的润滑剂滴滴答答地从开合的穴口中漏出来，把Eduardo的下身浸得一片水亮。

　　许久没迎来想象中的酷刑，反而还听到了暧昧的水声和喘息，Mark有点疑惑地偷偷睁开一只眼睛，在看到自己面前的一切后差点把鼻血都喷出来：全巴西最性感的男模两腿大张跪在他的膝盖两旁，完全解开的浴袍将落未落地挂在手肘上，露出大片饱满的胸肌和线条漂亮的腹部，从小腹处开始的毛发都剃得干干净净，粉色的性器抬着头，被一只漂亮的手握在掌心里撸动。看到Mark睁开眼睛，这个尤物还风情万种地对他笑了一下，抬高腰肢让Mark更直观地看到他的下身：他的两根手指塞在屁股里，进出的时候带出粘稠晶亮的体液和润滑剂。

　　Eduardo有完美得犹如几十个世纪前的希腊雕像那样的身体，此时此刻，他原本白皙的肌肤已经都被情欲染成了粉红，上面还覆盖着一层蜂蜜般的薄汗。空气里挥发着诱人的香味，于无形中撩拨着Mark的神经，简直就是最好的催情剂——那是Eduardo代言的香水的味道。Mark口干舌燥，喉结不自觉地滚动着，眼睛像暴风雨来临前的海面那样泛着幽深的蓝色，牢牢地盯着跪在自己身体上方的Eduardo。如果说他之前关于“我想睡Eduardo Saverin”的言论还只是出于对对方美貌的赞赏以及随口一句的无心炫耀，那么现在，暴君已经被彻底激发了性致，迫不及待要彻底征服这个诱人的巴西超模。

　　大概是感受到了Mark如火山喷发一般突然蓬勃起来的欲望，Eduardo不再克制自己的呻吟，从舌尖泄出娇媚的鼻音。他俯下身，用自己沾满了液体的手指抚摸Mark完全涨硬的性器，在Mark的下巴上不轻不重咬了一口。

　　Mark被他撩拨得心头火起，低下头就想吻他。Eduardo却狡猾地偏过脸，让Mark的嘴唇落在了自己的脸颊上。

　　“不行，”他用另一只手抚摸Mark仿佛能将人割伤的锋利颧骨，娇气地发号施令，“你得听我的。”

　　他取来一条领带，在Mark脑袋后打了个结，遮住暴君那双沉淀着火焰的蓝眼睛，还隔着布料吻了一下。Mark的薄唇抿得很紧，牙齿咬得咯咯作响：Eduardo敢这么玩自己，Mark绝对不会放过他。但凡让他找到机会，他绝对要给这个胆大包天的名模一点颜色看看。

　　感觉到Eduardo扶起自己的阴茎，身体也渐渐下沉，Mark哑着嗓子开口了。

　　“你不给我戴套吗？”他问到。

　　“嗯……为什么要戴套？”还没把Mark的阴茎吃下去，Eduardo就已经感觉到那个灼热的肉棒可怕的热度和硬度，被烫到似的呻吟了一声。

　　“你应该挺干净的……而且我不喜欢戴套，我喜欢内射。”Eduardo小声嘟哝。

　　小少爷想得很简单：他喜欢Mark，这是他和Mark第一次做爱（虽然形式上Mark是被他强迫的），他要向Mark毫无保留地打开自己，也要让Mark彻底射到他身体里，像完成什么仪式那样让两人完全融为一体。

　　但是这句话落在Mark耳中，却彻底变了滋味。暴君咬牙切齿，黑着脸在心里琢磨：Eduardo这句话是什么意思？他和多少人做过？他被几个男人内射过？！

　　暴君被嫉妒折磨得脸色铁青，Eduardo却无暇顾及他的异常。他扶着Mark高高翘着的阴茎，小心翼翼地一点点吞了下去。圆润饱满的龟头被他慢动作地吞进穴口，在吃下阴茎最粗的部分以后，Eduardo不由得啜泣一声：Mark的个头称不上高大，但他的性器绝对在平均水平之上。Eduardo刚吃下暴君的一半阴茎，就已经觉得苦不堪言。他腿根发颤，泪水在眼眶里直打转。娇贵的小少爷哪里吃过这种苦头，差一点就要翻身下床提裤子走人了。

　　Mark察觉到了Eduardo想要叫停的举动，他虽然被绑着手无法动作，但还是迅疾地猛地向上用力挺了下腰，一下子把自己的大半个阴茎都塞到了Eduardo身体里。

　　Eduardo像只被弓箭射中的天鹅那样，颤栗着仰起优美的颈脖，连句呻吟都发不出来。他的两只手撑在Mark胸膛上，过了好一会，才嘟囔出一连串气急败坏的葡语。Mark猜这位小少爷应该是在骂自己，但是他的声音毫无气势，反而软绵绵的，听上去简直是在撒娇。Mark不仅没觉得怕，反而心旷神怡，塞在Eduardo屁股里的阴茎都跳动着大了一圈。

　　Eduardo趴在Mark身上喘息了好一会，才开始小幅度的动作。小少爷怕疼，而暴君堪比大号按摩棒的粗大阴茎把他的内壁摩擦得火辣辣地发痛。Eduardo委屈地扁着嘴——自己绑上床的男人，哭着也要骑完。

　　一开始的时候，Eduardo完全没感觉到任何快感，整个下身都胀痛不已，就像是被一根烧红的铁棍捅了个对穿。小少爷泪眼婆娑，想起初中历史课本上那个被捅穿肛门而死的英国国王，暗想着这种做爱方式果然是一种酷刑。Eduardo硬撑着在Mark身上起伏了几次，感觉自己的阴茎都疼得萎了。

　　可是没过一会，Eduardo的感觉就变质了。他在变换着角度试探的时候，Mark的阴茎突然戳到了他体内的某一点。这一下好像突然触碰到了什么了不得的开关一样，Eduardo的腰瞬间变得酸酸软，他连忙抬手捂住自己的嘴，却还是漏出一声变了调的呻吟。

　　没等Mark反应过来，Eduardo就开始食髓知味地扭着腰在暴君身上自娱自乐了。身为巴西人，Eduardo很清楚自己身体上的敏感点；他一只手撑在Mark胸口，另一只手交替着揉捏自己胸前的双乳，同时还放浪地骑在Mark身上摇摆着，一边大肆呻吟，一边吞吐着Mark的阴茎。

　　Mark徒劳地挺着腰想掌握这场性爱的频率，但是很快落了空。Eduardo坏心眼地用力夹住他，紧缩的括约肌绞紧阴茎的快感让Mark爽得头皮发麻。可是暴君被捂着眼睛绑着双手，在这场性爱中完全失去了主导权，这又让身为控制狂的Mark十分不爽。

　　Eduardo为了保持身材长年健身，再加上他又会一些体术，所以体力十分优秀。但是这种骑乘的性爱方式对于任何人而言都是一种巨大的消耗，Eduardo勉力支撑到起伏几十下之后，就实在支撑不下去，趴在Mark的胸口不停喘气。他呻吟着，握住Mark露在自己体外的一小截阴茎，犹不满足地想往自己身体里塞。他一只手胡乱地揉弄着自己的胸口，另一只手则套弄着自己硬到胀痛的阴茎。没一会儿，他就发出奶猫那样的哼声，射到了自己掌心里。

　　Mark抿着嘴唇，他本来想忍耐住自己射精的欲望，但是在Eduardo高热的、仿佛有生命一般卖力吸吮他阴茎的内壁里，Mark闷哼了一声，在Eduardo身体里射了出来。Eduardo敏感的肠壁被暴君的精液冲刷着，他嘤咛了一声，抱住Mark的手臂，把因为汗水和生理性泪水而变得湿漉漉的脸颊贴在Mark肩膀上。

　　两个人都躺着平复了一会呼吸，Eduardo才抬起头，在Mark笔直的鼻梁上轻轻咬了一下。

　　“你还不错。”他嘟囔着说，“就是有点不太持久。”

　　这简直是对于Mark男性尊严的侮辱，暴君立马不乐意了。

　　“你射得明明比我快。”Mark冷冷地说。他还被蒙着眼睛，说出来的话语温度低得像是坚冰。

　　Eduardo从他身上翻下去，躺在床上伸了伸四肢。他下身有点酸痛，Mark的精液汩汩地从他双腿间流出来，冰凉粘腻的感觉让他有些不舒服。小少爷慵懒地从床上爬起来，一边往浴室走，一边抓过床头上的手铐钥匙扔到Mark的身上。

　　“你可以走了。”他说着，扶着墙往浴室走。和Mark做爱的感觉还算不错，但是距离Eduardo的设想差得还是有点远，小少爷虽然嘴上没说，心里还是有点失望。和Mark的这次性爱体验说不上差，但绝对排不上Eduardo心目中排行榜的前三。

　　小少爷扶着墙壁偷偷叹了口气：他还以为自己和Mark是灵魂伴侣，在床事上应该火辣到爆炸来着。

　　眼看着距离浴室的大门只剩下一步之遥，Eduardo却在猝然之间被身后的一个力道扑倒了。刚从高潮中缓过来没多久的身体完全使不上力气，Eduardo惊呼一声，整个人都摔倒在地上。幸亏这家酒店的套房里铺了柔软的地毯，才没让超模金贵的膝盖磕出淤青。

　　长年练习巴西柔术的动作习惯让Eduardo瞬间借力转过身，两条腿扭在Mark腰上就要把硅谷暴君翻到身下。Mark连忙用膝盖夹住Eduardo的双腿，一把扯下还挂在自己卷毛上的领带，眼疾手快地绕住Eduardo想要把他锁喉的双手。

　　两个人像上世纪末的香港电影那样你来我往地争斗了一番，在地上滚来滚去，谁都不肯认输。最终，脱力的Eduardo还是敌不过刚才几乎没怎么出力的Mark，被暴君绑住双手按着肩膀压在地上。

　　“你作弊！”Eduardo还在不服气地挣扎，双腿还缠在Mark腰上想把Mark掀翻，但其实他已经没什么力气了，只能不甘心地小幅度扭动。他丝毫没意识到，自己的举动在Mark眼中完全就是煽风点火：白色的浴袍已经有大半被完全扯落，露出的躯体健美诱人，更别提Eduardo的下身还一片狼藉，Mark刚刚射进去的精液被红肿的穴口挤出来不少，堆积在腿根上。

　　Mark抓住Eduardo的双手举过头顶，眼神幽深地看着自己捕获的猎物。在碰触到Mark明明冷淡但又似乎燃烧着烈焰的眼神后，Eduardo忍不住瑟缩了一下：小少爷见过很多大人物，但不管是掌握毒品运输线的魁首还是把控巴西政坛的总统，他们都没有此刻的Mark这样的威压。那是草原上的雄狮的气场；弱小的动物只要在风里闻到他的气味，就会惊恐着四散逃命。

　　然而现在，Eduardo被这双眼睛锁住了——他逃不掉了。在这一瞬间，Eduardo心里突然涌上了一阵难言的惧怕的情绪：他有点后悔，自己好像有点玩大了。

　　Mark抓住名模秀气的一对脚踝，让Eduardo以极度羞耻的姿势打开双腿，把他的两条长腿一左一右挂在自己臂弯里？然后他向下俯身，连带着Eduardo的双腿也向胸口折叠。在几乎被Mark压着对折成两半以后，Eduardo难受地呻吟了一声，用满含着怒气的棕色眼睛瞪向对他施加恶行的暴君。

　　可是他的斑比眼睛里更多地含着的反而是水雾，再加上方才的性爱让他的眼尾都带着粉红，看上去毫无杀伤力可言，只会更加激起Mark的施虐之心。

　　“游戏结束了。”Mark凑近Eduardo粉色的耳垂，用不带起伏的无机质声音逐字逐句说到，“现在轮到我了。”

　　Eduardo不由自主感到一阵害怕：“你想干什……唔！”

　　他的话说到一半，Mark突然堵住他的嘴，用称得上凶狠的力道直接进入了他。Eduardo的小腿瞬间绷得笔直，眼睛也立刻睁大：有那么几秒钟时间里，Eduardo甚至怀疑自己的灵魂都被这一下顶得飞出了天灵盖。

　　不给他适应的时间，Mark立刻大开大合地开始动作。暴君忍耐的时间够久了，此刻已经全没了怜香惜玉的性致，每一下顶撞都又深又狠，抽出一点阴茎后，又会用更大的力道顶回去，一副恨不得把自己完全塞到Eduardo身体里的架势。Eduardo一开始还抵着Mark的胸口想要推拒，Mark不管不顾，抱着他的一双长腿一阵暴风骤雨般的抽插，格外凶狠地用阴茎抵着Eduardo体内的敏感点碾磨。没几下之后，Eduardo就彻底软下腰来，双眼被Mark撞击得水雾迷蒙，浑身上下都汗水淋漓，两条修长的腿从Mark手臂上滑落下去，无力地瘫在地面上。Mark松开捂着Eduardo嘴巴的手，小少爷缺氧似的剧烈喘息着，红色的舌尖在张开的嘴唇间若隐若现。Mark捉住他的下巴，低下头吻他，被操到迷糊的小少爷顺从地张开嘴，任由Mark的舌头长驱直入，在他的口腔里攻城略地。

　　Mark吻着他，身下的动作也慢了下来，故意绕着圈在Eduardo肠道里搅动。Eduardo从鼻腔里发出欲求不满的细弱哼声，两条长腿殷勤地勾住Mark，想把他拉近自己。他的阴茎也已经重新翘了起来，夹在他与Mark紧贴的躯体当中。结束长长的一吻后，Mark松开他，一只手撑在地上，一只手揩拭掉Eduardo唇角亮晶晶的津液。

　　他低下头，奖励似的亲了一口Eduardo的额头，开始转战Eduardo胸前的一对果实，含住一颗用力吸吮，还用上了牙齿，厮磨那处娇嫩的皮肤。Eduardo低泣着，无意识地用软糯的葡语求饶。Mark舐咬了好一会，才转过头去吮弄另一颗。Eduardo小声哭着，想碰一碰自己的乳头又不太敢——Mark把他折了起来，这个体位让Eduardo清清楚楚地看到自己的乳头肿成了之前的两倍大，被吸吮地通红发亮，像是彻底成熟的樱桃。

　　在把Eduardo胸前的一对果实完全彻底地品尝了一遍以后，Mark再一次吻了Eduardo。小鹿懵懂地张着嘴，来不及咽下的唾液在接吻的间隙从他嘴角滑落。

　　“好孩子，”暴君放开Eduardo后，声音也变得喑哑，他还未知足，用两根手指捏住Eduardo肉感的下唇玩弄，还重新伸进他的口腔，夹着Eduardo的舌头搅动，“这才乖……”

　　被完全操服的Eduardo已经完全没了一开始的气势，红着眼睛乖顺地舔弄Mark手指的样子简直像个无害的小鹿，还会在Mark心猿意马地抽送阴茎的时候可怜兮兮地抽噎一声。暴君对Eduardo这副驯从的样子十分满意，在抽插了几十下以后，大发慈悲地射给了他。

　　在他用精液浇灌Eduardo的时候，可怜的小鹿像是受不了这种刺激一样，呜咽着想把自己蜷缩起来。Mark抓住Eduardo的身体把他拉开，一边持续不断地射精，一边用手掌抵着小鹿的下腹按揉。Eduardo抽抽搭搭地哭着，一小股一小股地把自己白浊的精液射在肚皮上。

　　这次性爱结束后，Eduardo晕乎了好一会——他感觉自己的灵魂都出窍了，根本没从过于激烈的性事当中缓过来，大腿根还条件发射似的时不时抽搐一下。他的小腹被精液灌得满满当当，微微拱起的弧度像是个有孕在身的熟妇。Mark坐在他旁边，暴君也在喘气，但犹嫌不满足一般，一只手伸进Eduardo泥泞的下身，在小鹿没骨气的求饶里镇定地揉捏着被操到红肿的穴口，在Eduardo肠道里搅弄着粘稠的精液，坏心眼地用拇指堵住那个合不上的小口，不让Eduardo把自己射进去的精液排出来。

　　Eduardo抱着自己酸胀不已的小腹，平复了好一会，才止住眼泪，让自己哭得不那么凄惨。他抽了抽鼻子，委屈地看向Mark。

　　“我们扯平了。”小少爷扁着嘴宣布。

　　“扯平什么？”Mark斜了他一眼，“这只是你强迫我的那次，我还没算你绑架我呢。”

　　“你！”Eduardo被这个人的厚颜无耻惊呆了，他指着Mark的鼻子，气得说不出话来——就算第一次是他强迫了Mark，但怎么看Mark都不吃亏吧？！

　　Mark抓住Eduardo还被绑在一起的手，把小鹿拽起来拖到自己怀里。Eduardo本来还以为Mark要抱他，结果下一秒，Eduardo就发现自己自作多情了——Mark盘腿坐在地上，把Eduardo的肚子垫在自己膝盖上，扬起手后毫不留情地在超模饱满的臀部上拍了一巴掌。

　　这一巴掌把Eduardo完全打懵了，巴西小鹿整个人都没从刚才那一声“啪”地脆响和屁股上火辣辣的痛感中回过神来。直到Mark手起掌落，又一声“啪”地落在他臀瓣上以后，Eduardo才如梦初醒似的开始挣扎。

　　Mark轻松地用一只手压住Eduardo的背，小鹿四肢都无法着地，徒劳地在Mark身上扑腾着蹄子。Mark按着他，又“啪”“啪”地连着打了两巴掌——左右各两下，Eduardo漂亮的屁股上浮现出四个通红的掌痕。

　　“呜呜呜！”小少爷哪里受过这种委屈，哭得上气不接下气，嘴里还不饶人，激烈地控诉着Mark，“你居然敢打我！我的屁股投了五千万的保险的！”

　　“没事，我赔得起。”硅谷最年轻富有的CEO稳稳地说着，又一次扬起手。听到空气里的风声，Eduardo抽噎了一声，害怕地闭上眼睛，心头又止不住地泛酸：作为巴西最庞大家族的幼子，Eduardo从小就过着众星捧月的生活，父母连句重话都舍不得对他说，没想到今天折在Mark Zuckerberg这个混蛋手里，不仅被从里到外吃干抹净不说，还被对方按着打屁股，Eduardo想想就忍不住委屈，啪嗒啪嗒地开始掉眼泪。

　　看到小鹿真的哭了，Mark也起了怜爱之心，没有继续在Eduardo屁股上扇巴掌。他把Eduardo翻过来，低下头去吻他。Eduardo一开始很不配合，哭得差点打嗝，Mark把他抱起来，好脾气地抚摸了好一会Eduardo的背，终于消气了的小少爷才扭捏着让他亲了一口。

　　Eduardo没好意思告诉Mark，刚才那一次，绝对是他性爱经历里的top1。

　　但他这时候还不知道，自己这个晚上还会经历很多次top1——Mark看上去一点都不高大健壮，却出乎意料地体力充沛还又技术过人。为了安抚Eduardo，Mark又拉着他在地毯上做了一次，紧接着，是酒店套房偌大的落地窗。第四轮的时候，Eduardo已经什么都射不出来了，Mark干脆解开他的手，用领带绑住Eduardo的阴茎，让Eduardo只靠着后面一次次干性高潮。除了第一次以外，豪华的大床几乎成了摆设。等到Eduardo筋疲力尽，全身酸软地被Mark抱到床上休息的时候，精明的小少爷忍不住开始思索起这次绑架的投资回报率，结果悲哀地发现，怎么算都是自己吃亏啊。

　　看着沾到枕头以后几乎就立刻昏睡过去的Eduardo，Mark忍不住凑上去，又在对方裸露的肩膀上种了好几颗草莓。不管这次Facebook能否打败Orkut完全占领巴西市场，Mark都收获巨大。他替Eduardo拢了拢额发，欣赏了一会顶级名模的睡颜，才下床去卧室取了毛巾，帮Eduardo擦拭身体。

　　他们做了四次，Mark全程没有戴套，Eduardo的小腹为此鼓胀着，红肿的穴口按一下就会滋滋地冒出白浊。超模浑身上下都是被使用过度的性爱痕迹，吻痕和指痕从锁骨一直蔓延到脚踝，而Mark对此毫无愧疚之心——Eduardo可能给自己完美地堪比塑像的身体投保了几个亿，但Mark不在乎：暴君有钱，任性。

　　彻底清理掉两个人身上的狼藉以后，Mark爬上床，竖起枕头靠坐在Eduardo旁边。睡梦中的小少爷一点都不安分，毛茸茸的脑袋在Mark腰部蹭来蹭去。Mark用一只手搂住Eduardo的肩膀把他固定在自己怀里，另一只手拿过Eduardo放在床头的手机，轻车熟路地下载了Facebook的程序，然后以“Eduardo Saverin”的身份注册了一个账号。

　　然后，Mark以“Eduardo Saverin”的身份，在Facebook上发表了一条状态。

　　“我爱上你了——我可以追你吗？ @Mark Zuckerberg”

　　然后，Mark切换成自己的账号，给出了酷酷的回答：

　　“Reply to Eduardo Saverin ：那得看你有没有这个本事。”

　　Fin,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　神经病彩蛋：

　　1.

　　第二天早晨，里约某知名星级酒店差点发生当红超模枪杀Facebook CEO的流血事件。

　　2.

　　Facebook最终超过Orkut，成为巴西最受欢迎的社交网络。

　　3.

　　决定和Eduardo订婚后，Mark不得不硬着头皮去见Eduardo的家人，尽管Eduardo向Mark拍胸脯保证“我家里人绝对不是那种会因为你对我不好就把你灌上水泥填海的不讲理黑帮”，Mark还是战战兢兢穿上了防弹背心。

　　值得庆贺的是，Mark活着重新回到了硅谷。

　　不幸的是，他在和大舅子Alex见面握手的时候，被皮笑肉不笑的Alex捏到手腕脱臼了。

　　4.

　　婚后在陪Eduardo回巴西的一次探亲过程中，Mark没克制住，在前一天晚上玩捆绑的时候玩过了，让Eduardo手上留了一圈淤青。早餐的时候，Eduardo不经意露出手臂上的伤痕，大舅子Alex和二舅子Michele脸色当场黑了，Mark心惊胆战，直觉自己活不过今晚。

　　果然傍晚的时候，Alex和Michele趁着弟弟出去同学聚会，把Mark架到了海滩。几个壮得比打过激素还恐怖的黑衣人同心协力，把Mark按着站到一个大铁桶里，开始往里面铲沙子。

　　CEO动用自己价值几百亿的大脑的每一个脑细胞。

　　“给我个机会！”他冲自己丈夫的两个哥哥喊。

　　Alex优雅吐烟圈：“给我个不把你填海的理由。”

　　Mark：“我是世界上最聪明的人之一，我可以提供我的基因，和Wardo的融合以后找人代孕生个孩子——让这个孩子跟Saverin姓！我还会把我所有的财产都给他！”

　　Michele：……哥，这个提议竟然该死地甜美……

　　Alex：（表面稳得一批其实疯狂心动）

　　5.

　　Mark·每天都在被老丈人和大舅子抓住填海的边缘反复横跳·Zuckerberg的贤夫良父宣言：我和Wardo是真爱。

　　全世界：szd！！！


End file.
